Apprentices of the Dark Forest
by skypup
Summary: Ivypaw is spying on the Dark Forest, pretending to be someone she isn't, and has to deal with the fact that at any time her secret might be discovered. At the same time, other apprentices of the dark warriors are beginning to grow troubled.
1. Chapter 1

This story, Apprentices of the Dark Forest, is set soon after Omen of the Starts Book #2, Night Whispers. It is told in the perspective of Ivypaw as she is trained by the dark warriors, and has to help another warrior struggling to fulfill a task set by them. Also, she deals with past problems and faces new ones.

Please enjoy, read, and comment! Thanks!

**CHAPTER 1**

Ivypaw glanced around the camp. The darkness was deep; most of the cats were already fast asleep. It was late and even colder than it was in the day. Leaf-bare had still a while to go on, and a thin layer of frost blanketed the ground. The camp felt dark and cold – unlike it had been before, making her a little uncomfortable. Yet, this had to be good. There weren't cats to overhear her conversation. No one would ever notice that she had left the camp.

_ Not like they would notice anyway._ Ivypaw tried to push the negative thought out of her mind, but she couldn't help it. The Clan hardly noticed her. It had taken them a ridiculously long time to notice when she was taken hostage by ShadowClan. The memory was still strong in her mind, and so was the sharp embarrassment she felt, having to be rescued and paid for by ThunderClan. She bit her lip, trying to concentrate on where she was going.

Walking quietly, Ivypaw made her way out of camp. Passing the apprentice den, she gave a quick glance inside. Out of the corner of her eye, she made out Dovepaw lying at the edge of the den in a small ball. She was fast asleep, breathing deeply and peacefully, tired from a long day's work. Ivypaw felt a stab of regret that now, after Dovepaw had exposed everything, after the sisters had both come completely clean about the secrets they'd carried, she now held information from her. She longed to sit down and tell Dovepaw everything – if only it were that simple. If only cats' lives weren't depending on her every move.

Ivypaw swiftly entered the thorn tunnel, quickly pulling herself under and out into the cold, breezy night. Fresh, chilly air pulled back her ears and blew through her fur. Blinking, she gazed up through the shadowy trees into the black, stretching sky. A full moon was visible, pure white and glowing, it's reflection shining on the powdery clumps of snow caught in tree's branches and on the grass.

She moved quickly and quietly through the trees. Her paws were cold and tired and her body ached. She just wanted to curl up in her nest and go to sleep. _As if. _Even if she managed to fall asleep, that wasn't exactly rest – she would be in the Dark Forest, training brutally with Hawkfrost and Tigerstar and any of the other Dark Forest warriors. That wasn't exactly peace and quiet, by any definition. Every day, she seemed to have a new battle wound, and they seemed to be getting worse each time. One shoulder ached badly even now – she'd wrenched it when Thistleclaw threw her down during a training session the night before.

Ivypaw suddenly paused, alert. She stood beside a large clump of brambles, and to her left she could hear the sound of paws on hard earth. She sniffed the air and detected the faint scent of RiverClan. She must be halfway there, then. It was the agreed meeting spot, anyway. She wasn't sure if he would honor this, but expected that he would. He wasn't a disrespectful cat – yes, he trained in the Dark Forest and didn't want the warrior code – but he wasn't mean or vicious. At least she didn't think he was.

A branch cracked. Ivypaw jumped. He must be ahead, then. What else would make that sound? She turned and headed left, toward the direction of the sound. The smell of RiverClan was growing stronger now. She was nearing the halfway point, and the path opened up into a clearing, with shallow hills leading up to the other side. Along one of the hills she spotted him, shuffling quickly. _He's uncomfortable. _Well, why shouldn't he be? This meeting wasn't exactly for the fun of it. And it was the middle of the night – not like that was a change for him.

"Ivypaw!" he called softly when they were a few feet away from each other. His voice was hoarse and his dark brown pelt was mud-streaked.

She ran up to meet him, streaking through the grass. "Hollowpaw." She dipped her head casually. They weren't really friends and they both knew it – there was no need to be more friendly then need be. "So, you came."

Hollowpaw bristled. "What, you didn't think I would? You think I'd just make an agreement and act like it never happened?" he snarled.

Ivypaw shrank back. "Sorry," she mumbled. She hadn't meant to treat Hollowpaw as if he was dishonest.

Hollowpaw glared at her, obviously still irritated. "Just because you're ThunderClan doesn't give you the right to act like all the other Clans are worthless." His voice was cold. "ThunderClan cats act like they're so superior to everyone else." He dug his claws into the grass.

The need to defend her Clan suddenly overwhelmed Ivypaw. She forced herself not to send back a sharp retort. Instead, she just shrugged. "That's not what we came here to talk about. We don't have much time left, anyway."

"Fine." Hollowpaw sat down and Ivypaw followed suit. "Go on."

Ivypaw shrugged. "Okay." She tried to figure out how to say what she had to. "I know the assignment Tigerstar assigned you is really difficult." Hollowpaw was silent, so she continued. "It's a huge task to manage on your own. So I think that we should work together. Us and Tigerheart."

"_You _want to help me?" Hollowpaw jumped to his paws, scowling. "That's your plan? I thought you'd come up with something clever _I _could do myself!"

Ivypaw glared back. _I'm only trying to help you! _"Well you've clearly overestimated me," she snapped back. "After all, I'm just one of those ThunderClan cats who act as if every other cat is below them!"

For a moment both cat stood still, watching each other coldly. Hollowpaw's fur was ruffled, a couple of hairs standing on end. His dark eyes gleamed in the light of the full moon as it spilled down through the clearing over them.

"Well, that's the only plan I have," Ivypaw said quietly. "I'm offering to help you. And I think that Tigerheart might help us too. All of us could have been assigned the task you were – in fact we could be at any moment." She tensed her shoulders. "That's why we have to help each other. We're all apprentices of the Dark Forest, even if we're from different clans."

Hollowpaw twitched. "Oh yeah? Do you really think Tigerheart's going to come running to help you after what you almost did to his brother?"

Ivypaw felt a stab of pain – sharp, blinding, horrible pain. All the sadness and regret she'd felt pounded back to her as she remembered the horrified look on Tigerheart's face when he saw she was about to murder his brother, Flametail, on Brokenstar's command. Tigerheart hadn't spoken to her since what she'd done, acting as if Ivypaw wasn't even there. She hoped Hollowpaw hadn't seen the panic and grief in her eyes, but he must have. Turning to face him again, she drew in a short breath and said nothing more.

"Well? You think he'll come running?" pressed Hollowpaw.

Anger burned through Ivypaw's pelt like poison. _What a rude, selfish cat! You'd think I was trying to force poison berries down your throat! _"Maybe I shouldn't help you at all," she snapped, her voice like acid. "You seem to forget the task you've been assigned!" Feeling encouraged at the worried look that had appeared on his face, she continued. "We weren't so cocky then, were you? When Tigerstar gave you his directions you looked as if you might keel over in shock!"

Hollowpaw was suddenly silent, looking fearful. Ivypaw suddenly regretted losing her temper. _He deserved it! _

"All right then, will you help me?" asked Hollowpaw after a few moments. His mew sounded afraid, something she'd nearly never heard before from him. If Tigerstar could see them now…

Ivypaw nodded. "I'll do my best. It's late and I really should be heading back to camp." She glanced around. "I'll talk to Tigerheart when I see him tomorrow night. When do you want to meet next?"

Hollowpaw shrugged. "How about in three nights? Same place."

"Okay." Ivypaw gave a brief dip of her head. "Goodbye, then."

The RiverClan apprentice turned to go, giving a brief swipe of his tail to signify he understood.

Ivypaw slid away, moving towards the edge of the clearing toward the trees. A cold wind blew into her face, making her shiver. Every bone in her body seemed to ache, and her legs felt as if they might cave in underneath her. She couldn't wait to get back to camp and crawl into her warm nest.

"Wait – Ivypaw!" The sudden voice in the dark night surprised her, and she whisked around to see Hollowpaw standing back where she'd left him, looking frazzled.

"Yes?" she called back. _What do you want now?_

The dark brown apprentice looked embarrassed as he called, "Thank you!" and scurried off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Wake up, you lazy lump!"

Ivypaw was lost in sleep. For once, she could actually get some rest, and exhaustion made her mind foggy.

"Come on, Ivypaw! I've let you sleep in long enough. It's far past time for training." The mew belonged to Cinderheart.

Ivypaw groaned, wishing her mentor would just leave her alone. Couldn't Cinderheart tell she was exhausted? If only her mentor knew what Ivypaw went through, how she trained day and night, spying on the Dark Forest warriors, trying each day to avoid being found out and killed. To Cinderheart, she was just an average apprentice, sleeping in too late on a chilly morning. _Yeah, right. If only it were that simple._

Ivypaw reluctantly crawled up, blinking in the sun that flooded the apprentice den. Cinderheart was standing at the edge of the den, watching Ivypaw as she got to her feet. She saw confusion and concern in her mentor's eyes.

"Ivypaw?" she demanded suddenly.

Ivypaw was surprised. "What?" she asked quickly. She hoped Cinderheart wouldn't ask questions that would force her to lie. She hated lying, especially to Dovepaw and her mentor. But sometimes there just wasn't another way.

Cinderheart's concern filled her wavering voice. "Ivypaw, you've been acting strange lately," she said quietly. "You've been tired, and I've noticed injuries." She gave Ivypaw a sharp look. "I know what you said about the thorn in your nest, but I know enough not to believe that mouse-brained lie."

Fear burned inside Ivypaw. _She knows!_

"Please." Cinderheart met her eyes. "I know something's up. Your shoulder was hurting you yesterday, and before that, one of your paws was bleeding." Her mentor's voice was deadly serious. "Ivypaw, what's going on?"

Ivypaw swallowed. She didn't want to lie so badly. She hated the feeling more than anything. Lies had torn apart her relationship with Dovepaw, and even now keeping things from her sister felt like thorn-sharp claws tearing into Ivypaw's heart, the pain worse than the wounds she was given in Dark Forest practice sessions. She wanted so badly to right then and there tell Cinderheart everything. The worried look in Cinderheart's eyes hurt Ivypaw like a claw tearing her fur.

But she could not tell. There was too much on her shoulders, too much that depended solely on her actions. Truth revealed too many layers of secrets, secrets that overlapped between cats and lies, and fakeness and honesty. It was all so confusing, and it tore her in a million different directions.

Ivypaw looked up at Cinderheart. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "But I just can't tell you. I wish I could."

Pain flashed in Cinderheart's eyes, but she said nothing. A moment passed of silence, and then her mentor dipped her head in a curt nod, turned and left the den.

Ivypaw was left in the apprentice den, staring stupidly after her mentor, lost in thought and her own despair. She'd never dreamed of this happening – never! When she was a kit, she'd thought being an apprentice would be amazing – so fun and exciting, always off on a fun adventure with Dovepaw. This was sure _fun _alright! She fought with Dovepaw nearly every day, her clanmates almost always ignored her, and she was forced to spy every night on the Dark Forest warriors, pretending she was one of them and hoping she wouldn't be killed. That was sure fun.

Glaring, Ivypaw dug her claws into the earth of the apprentice den. She hated this, but it was her life now. She had to do it, for the sake of her Clan, for the sake of everything. It was ruining everything, but she'd made a commitment to Dovepaw that one day when she promised to spy on the Dark Forest warriors. It had been such a hard decision, and every day the mere thought of falling asleep and being forced to fight brutally against the dark warriors sent chills up her spine.

She couldn't stay in the apprentice den forever. Ivypaw wasn't sure what to do. Cinderpelt had just left, without a word. Maybe she could join another patrol.

Exiting the den, the noise of camp washed over her. She welcomed the noise of chatting warriors, calling across the camp, kits squealing and playing, and Mousefur complaining crankily about damp bedding and how stupid apprentices were these days. It made her happy to hear a normal, peaceful day in ThunderClan for a change after all of the darkness she'd been facing in the last couple of days.

She saw Poppyfrost's kits playing outside the nursery. Padding over, she saw the kits more clearly. Cherrykit was pretending to hunt by attacking a small leaf, while Molekit chased after her. As she padded up, Molekit turned and ran up to her.

"Hey Ivypaw!" called the kit gleefully.

"Hi Molekit," Ivypaw purred. The kits were getting older – soon they would be old enough to become apprentices. She couldn't wait until there were more apprentices than her and Dovepaw. The apprentice den was way too empty with only two apprentices to share it.

Poppyfrost was just padding out of her nest. "Cherrykit! You shouldn't be out there. Wasn't your punishment to stay in the den until noon for going into the medicine den without permission?" she broke off suddenly staring off towards Cherrykit. Do I believe my eyes?" she questioned suddenly. She sprang towards the kit, who was clenching a small green leaf in her jaws. "Is that…new leaf is coming, that must be a sign!" Poppyfrost purred as she gently lifted Cherrykit by her scruff, carrying her towards the nursery.

"Wait for me!" Molekit turned and scurried after his mother and littermate.

Ivypaw purred. Kits were so sweet. Their antics never failed to amuse her. She turned and headed towards where warriors were gathering near the high rock.

Hazeltail was talking with Mousewhisker. "Did you see that rabbit in the fresh-kills pile?" Mousewhisker was asking.

"Yeah, I did! I'm so glad Dovepaw caught that huge thing!" Hazeltail said proudly. "ThunderClan really could do with some extra meat, especially now that it's leaf bare."

_Can warriors go one day without saying how great Dovepaw is? _Ivypaw tried to flick away her jealously. She wished she could just be happy for Dovepaw, but it seemed everywhere she went Dovepaw was treated as if she was the most amazing cat.

"It won't be leaf-bare for much longer," called Brightheart from the other side of camp as she padded towards them. "New leaf will be soon to come."

"I can't wait for it!" the irritable reply came from Mousefur, who was lounging outside the elder's den beside Purdy, her tail swishing. "It's ridiculously cold; you'd think the forest had frozen!"

Ivypaw padded on towards where Brambleclaw was organizing patrols. A group of cats were clustered there by the high rock. Ivypaw saw Lionblaze and Dovepaw, Thornclaw, Brackenfur, Bumblestripe, Icecloud and Spiderleg.

Brambleclaw was just sending off a patrol – Foxleap, Sorreltail, Whitewing and Leafpool were just heading out of camp as Ivypaw hurried up to gather beside the other cats.

"Oh, there you are Ivypaw," said Brambleclaw when he saw her. "Cinderheart left a minute ago – she told me she had to help another patrol, but you should go on another with Lionblaze and Dovepaw. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course," said Ivypaw. So, Cinderheart had left. She must have felt really bad about what happened that morning. Guilt flooded Ivypaw.

"Okay," said Brambleclaw. He looked down at the cats gathered below. "Lionblaze, you lead a hunting patrol with Dovepaw, Ivypaw, Bumblestripe and Icecloud."

Lionblaze nodded and dipped his head. The cats he'd been assigned followed behind him, huddling together.

Dovepaw ran up to meet Ivypaw, her gray pelt fluffed up with excitement.

"I didn't see you last night or this morning," she hissed to Ivypaw. "Where were you?"

Ivypaw felt her stomach knot. "I just had trouble falling asleep so I went outside until I could get back." Dovepaw had been out at night plenty of times. She knew for a fact her sister had been seeing Tigerheart very often, so she was one to talk. Still, lying made her pelt prickle.

"What about this morning?" Dovepaw questioned as they broke out of camp. "Were you really still asleep all that time?"

"Yes, I was tired." Ivypaw was happy to be telling the truth at least once. She _had _slept in late after all; that much wasn't her invention.

Dovepaw huffed and ran past her sister to catch up with Lionblaze as they left the camp and headed out into the trees. _Great. _Dovepaw must be able to tell she wasn't being completely honest. She wasn't fooling anyone with her lies – not Dovepaw, not Cinderheart. With a sigh Ivypaw realized she couldn't hide these things forever. Someday they would leak out into the open. But until then, she would have to do her best to protect them.

The forest was sunny and it was warmer than it had been in a while. For the first time, Ivypaw was beginning to become slightly hopeful that new leaf really was just around the corner, with all the warriors eager talk and the green, fresh leaf, a perfect sign on the coming warm weather. The frost was still underfoot, but it was beginning to grow thinner. Occasionally, Ivypaw spotted a few pieces of grass poking up.

Bumblestripe hurried up to fall in beside her. "Hey, Ivypaw!" he called. "How are you?"

Ivypaw shrugged. "I'm fine."

Bumblestripe turned and circled around her. "How was ShadowClan? I mean, when you were taken hostage."

_Oh, so he was only pretending to be interested in me so he could learn about ShadowClan. _Disappointment spread through Ivypaw like water through a river. She had to stop thinking that suddenly warriors were actually interested in her.

"ShadowClan was fine. Not too different than ThunderClan, actually." Ivypaw's tone was surprisingly defensive, as if she was supporting ShadowClan. It was the truth, though! During her stay in ShadowClan as a hostage, she was amazed at how kind the cats there seemed. The kits were as cute and silly as in any clan. ShadowClan definitely didn't deserve it's title as the wildest, darkest Clan. She walked faster, not sure if she wanted to continue the conversation.

Bumblestripe looked surprised. "I – really?"

Ivypaw flicked the tom on his shoulder with her tail as she began to walk at a brisker pace. How stupid could he be? What did he think, that every Clan but ThunderClan was ferocious? There was a _reason _ThunderClan cats were sometimes taunted for acting as if they were better than other cats.

"Of course," she hissed. "ThunderClan isn't better than the others. Maybe once a long time ago ShadowClan was some fierce, crazy Clan. But not anymore."

She did not like or agree with Tigerstar anymore after she learned his real motive, yet she couldn't help respect him and some of the things he'd said. And she also respected ShadowClan, especially after how well they'd treated her when she was taken hostage. They'd fed her even with low food supply, and a few of the cats had even been friendly.

Bumblestripe looked surprised and then wary. He turned away and passed her.

Sighing, Ivypaw wondered why she hadn't been more friendly toward the young warrior. They were nearly the same age, and Bumblestripe was a nice, friendly cat. Now he would avoid her too. He should be added to the list of cats who couldn't stand Ivypaw. Besides him, there was Dovepaw, Cinderheart and Tigerheart. As soon as she thought of Tigerheart, she saw the scene unfold again in front of her. She saw Flametail, fear piercing his eyes, she heard Brokenstar threatening her, his voice cold and violent. She heard him threatening to kill Dovepaw and felt herself freeze with fear. Then she was pouncing toward Flametail, claws outstretched, ready to kill, and then Tigerheart pushed her out of the way. The betrayed, horrified look in his eyes came back to Dovepaw. It was so real she was amazed that it wasn't happening now.

She'd almost killed a cat. Yes, he was already dead, but he deserved to be in StarClan. She'd been jumping toward him, claws outstretched. If not for Tigerheart, she would have killed Flametail. The thought made her blood run cold. She didn't recognize the monster that had seized control of the then. It was unknown, deadly, ready to fight. And that act had made Tigerstar believe she truly was committed to the Place of No Stars. It was so confusing – horrifying and relieving at the same time.

Ivypaw tried to force her thoughts back to the present. She was hunting. Looking around, she saw the rest of the patrol was ahead of her. After feeling so alone and wanting company more than ever, now she just wanted to be by herself. She didn't want to hear another nagging voice, telling her to do something or confusing her even more than she was confused now. She just needed to be with her own thoughts and try to process things that had already happened.

She sniffed the air, searching for a scent. When she smelled nothing she paced ahead, continuing to sniff the air.

Still nothing.

She turned and went the other way, walking faster through the trees. When she still smelled still nothing, she grew irritated. _There has to be some prey in this forest! _Yes, it was leaf bare, but even now there should be at least the scent of some prey, somewhere.

Ivypaw was walking faster now, not really paying attention to where she was going. She barely noticed as she drifted farther from the patrol, and gradually the trees began to grow closer together, and pine trees took the place of oaks.

Suddenly she smelled ShadowClan. The scent was strong – how could she have not smelled it earlier? She must be close to the border. With a sigh, she turned to head back when suddenly she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

It was a mouse – a large, fat juicy mouse, crouched in the bracken a few yards ahead of her. She was amazed something that big could survive in the cold winter. Her mouth watered at the sight of it. She was starving, and the fresh kill pile in ThunderClan was miniscule. Every cat was thin, and any bit of prey, especially this juicy morsel would be appreciated.

Crouching down low, she slowly began to stalk the mouse. She crept up slowly, inching through the thin, pine-scattered ground. With her head low down, she could easily see the mouse ahead, sniffing at something on the forest floor. It was still quite a ways ahead, but it hadn't seen her. She kept her pace steady and slow as she approached it, careful not to make any sudden movements in fear of frightening her prey.

Then she began to twist through the grass, keeping herself extremely close to the forest floor, practicing the move Hawkfrost had taught her long ago, when she first met him much earlier in that flowery meadow. Then she had been oblivious to the Dark Forest, believing Hawkfrost was simply trying to help make her a better warrior. The move was incredibly useful in everyday hunting. Now, it worked perfectly. The mouse still didn't see her, and when it did and began to scurry forward, she hurried after it. She leaped, landed only inches short of catching it. With a curse of fury, she shot forward after it. Just as it dived underneath a bush, she grasped out with her claws, catching it just barely. Quickly, she delivered a killing bite and lifted it in her jaws.

She hadn't expected this much trouble catching a mouse, but at least it was hers now. Her stomach rumbled as she tasted the delicious scent wafting from it. This plump mouse would surely feed a few hungry mouths. Just as she was about to head off with her prey, she tensed.

She was in ShadowClan territory. Everything smelled so strongly of ShadowClan she was sure of it. She felt herself tense up. She couldn't believe she'd been so stupid! She must have crossed the border chasing the mouse. She had to hurry. Quickly she began to sprint back towards where she imagined the border was.

"Just what do you think you're doing on ShadowClan territory?"

The snarl took Ivypaw by surprise. She froze, terrified. A ShadowClan cat was coming toward her. And it wasn't just any ShadowClan cat.

It was Tigerheart.


End file.
